Because you live
by hizou
Summary: Qual foi a decisão de Sasuke?Continuação de Frozen!


**Disclaimer:**Naruto ainda não me pertence, pois houveram algumas falhas em meus planos, no entanto, eu ainda não desisti... Muahahahaha Ò.ó

**Carinha 1:** Você não desiste mesmo! u.u

**Carinha 2:** Que saco!Você não desistir desse plano significa mais problemas e cansaso pra gente!Aff u.u ... isso é tão...

**Eu:**...Problemático ¬¬ ...

**Carinha2 :** É, é u.u isso mesmo!

**Eu:**Er...Vamos a fanfiction! ¬¬

**OBS: **Finalmente a **continuação de Frozen**! xD

**OBS2:** O fanfiction tem a péssima mania de cortar pedaços das minhas fic's portanto se ficar algo confuso me mande um e-mail que eu mando todo certinho pra vocês. i.i

* * *

**Because you live**

Acordou assustada, era a centésima vez que tinha este mesmo sonho.Sabia que não adiantaria tentar dormir novamente, então resolveu se levantar.Já havia perdido várias noites de sono e estava começando a se irritar com isso.Aproximou-se da janela e notou uma chuva não muito forte.Fez uma cara triste.Era sempre assim, toda noite tinha o mesmo sonho e sempre acordava assustada.Por que mesmo tendo passado tantos anos ainda pensava nele?Por que não poderia simplesmente esquecê-lo?

Encostado em uma árvore a alguns metros dali estava um jovem que aparentava ter uns dezesseis anos, seu cabelos negros estavam encharcados assim como suas roupas.Olhou para a jovem de cabelos rosas que parecia perdida com um semblante triste no rosto, odiava vê-la triste, mesmo naquela época mesmo que tentasse esconder, sempre se preocupou com a jovem dos olhos verdes brilhantes. É tirado de seus devaneios quando ouve a jovem sussurrar seu nome, será que ela havia o visto?

"Sasuke-kun...".

_**Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**_

_**I've been looking for the answer somewhere**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

_Olhando a chuva com o teu pesado coração_

_É o fim do mundo na minha mente_

_Então tua voz me trás de volta como um despertador_

_Estive procurando pela resposta, em algum lugar_

_Eu não podia ver que estava bem ali_

_Mas agora sei o que não sabia antes_

O nome dele havia escapado de meus lábios antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber.Fora com ele que havia sonhado todos esses dias, era ele que vinha tirando meu sono durante todos esses anos.Lembro como se fosse ontem que ele havia saído da vila, tudo o que ele havia dito, eu não havia esquecido.Por que ele não havia deixado que eu fosse com ele?

Como sentia saudades de ouvir meu nome ser pronunciado por ela.Isso me dava a sensação de que finalmente estava em casa.Olhei o semblante dela que ainda permanecia triste.Ela foi a única que me apoiou em sua vingança mesmo sabendo que aquilo não levaria a lugar algum, ela havia me dado forças e acreditou em mim quando ninguém mais acreditava.

Eu queria tanto vê-lo agora, mesmo que fosse pela última vez.Ficaria bem contanto que ele ficasse bem, sempre fora assim.

_**Because you live and breath**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_Porque tu vives e respiras_

_Porque tu me fizeste acreditar em mim mesmo_

_Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar_

_Porque tu vives garota_

_Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu_

Sentia tanta vontade de ir até ela e dizer que havia sobrevivido, que tudo estava bem e que poderiam ficar juntos agora se ela quisesse, mas não conseguia se mover dali, não agüentava vê-la triste.Por um momento, passou por sua cabeça que talvez ele fosse o motivo das lagrimas dela, mas será que depois de tanto tempo os sentimentos dela continuavam os mesmos?Mesmo que as lagrimas não tenham sido derramadas por ele iria ficar perto dela, queria olhar pelomenos mais uma vez em seus olhos, mesmo que fosse a ultima.

Às vezes se perguntava se havia conseguido ficar forte o bastante para poder ir atrás dele,

para poder trazê-lo de volta.Já pensou várias vezes se valia à pena viver.Era irônico.Pupila da mulher mais forte de Konoha, era a pupila da própria Hokage e ainda pensava numa coisa dessas, mas o que podia fazer se estava realmente morta por dentro?Se Tsunade-sama escutasse isso estaria realmente com os dias a caminhar em direção a cama, mas para de repente quando ouve um barulho na janela.

Entrou pela janela e viu que fizera mais barulho do que esperava.Droga!Vê a kunoichi dos cabelos rosas se virando em sua direção.

Não podia acreditar que era ele mesmo que estava a sua frente, esfregou os olhosna tentativa de "acordar" da possível ilusão.Ficou estática ao perceber que a imagem dele não havia sumido.

Eu a vi esfregar os olhos como se acreditasse que era apenas uma ilusão.Vi quando ficou estática e logo vi a cara confusa que ela fizera.Sorri de lado, um sorriso pequeno, ela não conseguiu evitar de corar, isso fez com que eu sorrisse ainda mais.Lentamente me aproximei e a abracei.

O vi sorrir, eram tão raros os sorrisos dele que mesmo contra minha vontade acabei corando.Me xinguei mentalmente, não queria ter corado na frente dele.Seu sorriso aumentou e eu fiquei ainda mais corada.Me assustei quando senti seus braços ao redor do meu corpo.Uchiha Sasuke estava mesmo me abraçando?Não!Deve ter outra explicação, uma explicação lógica para isso.Não pude evitar que a expressão confusa aparecesse em meu rosto junto com um tom ainda mais rosado a minha face.

Não vi seu rosto, mas sabia que estava corada e acima de tudo confusa.Me afastei um pouco.Não sabia como começar a dizer.Fiquei um tanto sério e murmurei:

"Arigatou Sakura..."

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, seria isso uma outra despedida?Se fosse, dessa vez faria o possível para que ele não fosse embora novamente.

"Sasuke-kun...Por favor..Não vá novamente..."

Sorri e encarei os olhos esmeraldas"Eu não tenho porque ir embora Sakura, só estou lhe agradecendo por ter acreditado em mim, ter me dado forças para lutar.Se não fosse sua causa eu não estaria aqui agora, agora está tudo bem e eu sinto muito por ter te machucado."

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**_

_**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**_

_**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**_

_**I'm so glad I've found an angel**_

_**Someone who was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**I wanna fly looking in your eyes**_

_Está tudo certo, eu sobrevivi, estou vivo novamente_

_Por tua causa, eu superei todas as tempestades_

_O que é a vida, qual é o sentido de tudo se tu estás morta por dentro?_

_Estou muito feliz pois achei um anjo_

_Alguém, que estava lá quando não tinha mais_

_esperanças_

_Eu quero voar olhando nos teus olhos_

Me sentia confusa.Onde ele queria chegar?

"O que quer dizer com isso Sasuke-kun?..."

Será que não fora claro o suficiente?Era difícil dizer aquelas palavras, se já era difícil pedir desculpas, com certeza seria muito mais difícil dizer aquelas palavras com as quais não havia se acostumado.

"O que eu quero dizer é que..."

_**Because you live and breath**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live, I live**_

_**Because you live, there's a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you're giving me always**_

_Porque tu vives e respir_

_Porque tu me fizeste acreditar em mim mesmo_

_Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar_

_Porque tu vives garota_

_Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu_

_Por que tu vives, eu vivo_

_Por que tu vives, existe uma razão porque_

_Eu sigo em frente quando perco a luta_

_Eu quero te dar o que tu estás sempre me dando_

Desde que o vira, notou que ele estava diferente, com o tempo todos mudam, mas ele mudara completamente, nunca imaginara que ele um dia lhe diria todas essas palavras.

"É que...?..."

Sentiu medo.Qual seria reação dela quando contasse?De qualquer modo, viera somente para isso, não sairia de lá até dizer tudo que tinha que ser dito, não iria fugir, afinal era um Uchiha, não era?Estava ansioso e não queria continuar assim muito tempo, então resolvi ser mais direto.

"Eu te amo, Sakura...-chan..."

_**Because you live and breath**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live and breath**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has everything I need to survive**_

_Porque tu vives e respiras_

_Porque tu me fizeste acreditar em mim mesmo_

_Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar_

_Porque tu vives garota_

_Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu_

_Porque tu vives e respiras_

_Porque tu me fizeste acreditar em mim mesmo_

_Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar_

_Porque tu vives garota_

_Meu mundo tem tudo o que preciso para sobreviver_

Senti como se perdesse o chão, não estava preparada para ouvir aquilo, mas fora o que eu sempre quis escutar.Senti meu rosto corar instantaneamente enquanto um sorriso brotava em minha face no mesmo momento em que uma lagrima de felicidade deslizou por minha face.

"Eu também te amo Sasuke-kun...Eu sempre te amei..."

Me senti imensamente feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras.Aproximei-me mais dela, enlacei sua cintura e a beijei suavemente.Esse era um lado meu que ninguém conhecia, acho que nem eu mesmo conhecia, esse é um lado que só ela conhece, um lado que eu mostraria somente a ela.Agradeci mentalmente enquanto ela correspondia o beijo por não ter sido tarde demais, agora sim eu tenho um motivo real para viver.

**_Because you live...I live…I live_**

_Porque tu vives...Eu vivo...Eu vivo_

_**Fim**_

* * *

**OBS:** \o/ Nome da Música é Because you live e quem canta é o Jesse McCartney!

Nhaa --- Não acreditoooo!!Finalmente terminei! XD

Eu até achei bonitinho i.i' mas quem decide se ficou bom ou ruim são vocês! xD

Já tenho planos para fazer outra fanfiction! \o\ Enquanto não faço, vou continuar meus planos para roubar Naruto, Saint Seiya e FullMetal Alchemist! Ò-ó Muahahaha...

**Carinha 1:** Mais 2 animes??Kami-sama!!Assim nunca vamos nos livrar de você! u.u'

**Carinha 2:** Putz...Não acredito!Acho melhor o psiquiatra aumentar a dose do seu remédio!Você ta cada vez mais problemática! --

**Eu:** Estão insinuando que eu sou uma louca que precisa ter acompanhamento psiquiatra para que não fique mais louca e que querem se livrar de mim logo?¬¬

**Carinha 1:** Não u.u ele simplismente afirmou que vai mandar o nosso superior aumentar a dose do seu remédio porque aquela quantidade não está resolvendo nada e se você não se curar a gente nunca vai se livrar de você!Aliais, está na hora do remédio e de você voltar para o hospício!

**Eu:** OO NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!Ei...que que vocês estão fazendo?!Me Soltem! ÇÇ Eu não queo tomar aquele remédio horrivel! ÇÇ Eu não vou voltar pro hospício! ÇÇ Eu não querooo!!


End file.
